UCHIHA
by Hana Kinashita
Summary: Sarada bertemu dengan Ayahnya untuk pertama kalinya. Namun bukan-nya merasakan senang, ia malah mendapatkan kekecewaan karena perkataan sang Ayah. Ucapan Naruto Hokage ke-7 berhasil merubah pikiran Sarada tentang Ayahnya. Sarada mulai mengerti tentang Uchiha, dan hidupnya. Inspired by Naruto Gaiden 5. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **UCHIHA**

Ketika menatap matanya, seakan-akan aku tersesat didalam gelapnya mata itu. Dia lelaki yang berdiri berhadapan denganku, menatapku dengan matanya yang gelap gulita. Ia menatapku dengan wajah datarnya, dan dengan raut mukanya yang mengisyaratkan tiadanya penyesalan. Seakan-akan raut muka-nya mengatakan tiada penyesalan dalam hidup ini.

Aku memandangnya dengan raut kesedihan. Tanpa kusadari air mataku membasahi pipiku, aku sungguh kecewa dengannya. Lelaki yang menatapku dengan muka datarnya adalah Ayahku. Ayah yang bahkan tidak kukenali sifatnya, ini adalah kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Dan ketika aku mengetahui dia adala Ayahku, aku langsung tahu dengan sifatnya yang egois. Karena Uchiha memang selalu begitu.

Aku menatapnya untuk sepersekian detik, dan berbicara denganya. "Bahkan kau tidak mengenaliku, Ayah macam apa kau ? Bahkan aku langsung mengetahui kau adalah Ayahku saat kita bertemu"

"Jadi, kau Sarada"ucapnya

"Papa"sahutku dengan suara yang bergetar. Pikiranku kini kacau, dan emosiku juga tak terkendali. Aku terus menatapnya, dengan tangisan yang membasahi pipiku.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkan Mama"

"Lupa dengan wajah putrimu, ini semua kenapa Papa lakukan"sahutku dengan emosi yang meluap. "Dan siapa perempuan yang berada di sebelahmu ? dan mengapa ia memakai kacamata yang sama denganku" tambahku dan mengeluarkan foto dari dalam saku-ku.

"Itu bukan urusanmu"ucap Papa

Mendengar jawaban dari sang Ayah. Membuat sarada meluapkan emosinya, emosinya tak terkendali. Ia menghujani sang Ayah dengan pertanyaan-nya kembali. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku. Mama tidak pernah menjawabnya! Bahkan aku ragu dengan kalian berdua, tentang keluarga ini, tentang pernikahan kalian, dan tentang siapa aku ini?! Bahkan aku ragu bisa mempercayai kalian berdua adalah orang tuaku! Hidupku adalah mimpi buruk" tambah Sarada dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia meluapkan perasaan yang ia selalu pendam selama ini. Ia menanggis sejadi-jadinya, tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Hatinya perlahan-lahan hancur. Ia tidak sanggup dengan jalan hidupnya, ia hanya ingin keluarganya berkumpul seperti anak-anak yang lain. Ia iri dengan teman-teman nya yang bisa bersama Ayah dan Ibunya. Ia ingin berlatih _ninjutsu_ dengan Ayahnya. Tapi semua itu seperti hanya sebuah harapan yang tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

"Jaga mulutmu"

Hatinya benar-benar benar akan hancur. Kalimat dari sang Ayah yang membuat hatinya seakan-akan ditusuk dengan beribu jarum, yang sangat menyakitkan. "Ini sungguh menyakitkan"batinnya.

"Kenapa Papa memperlakukan ku seperti aku ini orang lain?! Apa salahku, aku hanya ingin mengenal siapa Ayah ku. Ditambah… aku tidak mengenal Papa ku bagaimana, dan aku tidak tahu dimana dan apa saja yang Papa lakukan selama ini!"

Sasuke mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari Sarada dan terdiam.

Mendengar sang Ayah yang hanya bisa terdiam. Sarada tampak kecewa. Ia memutuskan unuk meninggalkan ruangan pertemuan anatara dirinya dan sang Ayah. "Sudah cukup!"ucapnya begitu kesal. Hatinya bercampur aduk, disatu sisi ia senang bisa bertemu dengan Ayah, namun kekecewaan-nya mengikis rasa senang dari hatinya. Hatinya dipenuhi dengan amarah dan kekecewan dari Ayahnya.

"Hey, Sarada tunggu!"ucap Naruto sang Hokage.

"Oh..Jadi itu Papamu ya Sarada."ucap Chouchou

Naruto yang baru saja tiba diruangan ini pun mengikuti Sarada keluar. Terlihat Sarada tertunduk menanggisi kesedihan yang ia rasakan, karena pertemuaan dengan sang ayah. Melihat hal itu, Naruto menghampiri Sarada berusaha menenangkan-nya. Ia menepuk pundak gadis itu dan duduk disampingnya.

"Sarada…maukah kau memparcayaiku kali ini saja"ucap Naruto

"Ayahmu…tidak diragukan lagi adalah ninja yang hebat. Namun apa kau tahu? Saat pertama kali ia mendengar bahwa Sakura hamil. Ia sungguh senang, bahkan ia tidak bisa menutupi raut muka-nya itu"tambah sang Hokage

Sarada menoleh kearah sang Hokage yang berusaha menenanggkan hatinya. Tanggisan-nya mulai berhenti. Ia menatap wajah hokage dan tersenyum tipis

"Terkadang Uchiha mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan perasaanya. Jadi sebagai Uchiha kau harus tahu itu"ucap Naruto sembari mengusap kepala Sarada. Sarada memalingkan mukanya, ia sungguh malu diperlakukan begitu oleh sang Hokage. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuaan Sarada.

Tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu dari atas, yang membuat Naruto menyadari sesuatu yang mengancamnya dan Sarada. Senjata itu seperti pisau yang berusaha mengenai dirinya. Naruto dengan sigap menghalau serangan yang datang kearahnya dan Sarada. Namun Senjata itu semakin banyak. Tapi Naruto adalah Hokage, jadi ia bisa menghalau serangan itu dengan mudah tanpa kesulitan.

Melihat itu Naruto melihat keatas, siapa yang melemparkan senjata-senjata ini. Ia terkejut, ketika melihat orang yang menyerangnya. Lelaki yang menyerangnya memiliki banyak _sharingan_ seperti halnya Danzo, yang memiliki _Sharingan_ ditangan-nya. Namun lelaki ini memiliki _sharingan_ yang berada dikepalanya yang botak. Melihat lawan-nya yang sungguh tangguh, lelaki yang memiliki _sharingan_ dikepalanya itu segera berdiri berhadapan dengan sang Hokage. Namun lelaki itu tidak sendiri, karena ia ditemani dengan anak kecil yang juga memiliki _sharingan._ Lelaki itu segera mengatifkan _mangekyou sharingan_ miliknya, begitu juga anak lelaki yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kebangkitannya Akatsuki"

"Ayo maju Shin"ujarnya

Melihat situasi ini Naruto segera menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan chakra Kurama. Lelaki yang memakai jubah dengan simbol Akatsuki, segera melemparkan senjatanya. Shin tak tinggal diam, ia membuat beberapa _bunshin_ dirinya. Salah satu _bunshin-nya_ berdiri dibelakang Sarada, ia berusaha mengenai Sarada dengan kunai miliknya. Sarada dengan sigap segera menghindar menjauhinya, namun ia kalah cepat dengan Shin. Shin yang asli segera melemparkan shiruken-nya kearah Sarada, yang berhasil mengenai lengan bajunya. Lengan bajunya tersobek, karena shiruken milik Shin. "Hampir saja"batin Sarada

* * *

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke muncul. Ia keluar dari ruang pertemuaan antara dirinya dan anaknya. Melihat situasi ini, Sasuke segera berdiri membelakangi sang Hokage. Ia melihat musuhnya dengan mukanya yang datar. Ia segera mengaktifkan _mangekyou sharingan_ miliknya. Sarada yang melihat Ayahnya datang untuk menolong mereka, terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Melihat lawannya terdiam, Shin segera menyerangnya kembali dengan kunai yang sudah diberi racun. Sarada yang tadi sempat terdiam segera tersadar, dan menghindar. Namun kunai itu mampu menggores lengan bajunya yang sudah tersobek, sehingga lengan-nya mengeluarkan sedikit cairan merah. "Tch…sialan"desisnya

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku"ucap Shin

Shin segera melemparkan shiruken-nya dengan bertubi-tubi, namun Sarada dengan sigap menghalau shiruken itu. Sarada segera memusatkan chakra diperutnya, dan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya " _Gokakyu no jutsu"._

Melihat itu Shin segera menghindar. Ia menatap remeh kearah Sarada, dan mendecih.

Setelah melakukan jurus itu, perlahan kesadaran Sarada mulai menghilang. Tubuhnya lunglai, dan akhirnya kesadaran-nya pun hilang. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah. Melihat hal itu Shin menyeringai. "Dengan begini aku bisa membunuhmu dengan lebih mudah. Kau hanya aib bagi klan Uchiha"ujarnya

* * *

Sasuke segera menyadari sesuatu, ia segera menoleh kearah Naruto. Sang Hokage sedang melawan _bunshin_ milik Shin dan lelaki yang memakai jubah Akatsuki.

"Dimana Sarada?"ucap Sasuke

Naruto yang baru menyadari bahwa Sarada tidak berada disampingnya, segera menoleh kearah belakang. Ia memicingkan matanya ketika melihat bahwa Shin mengeluarkan pedang miliknya, dan Sarada yang tergeletak ditanah. Naruto kaget bukan main, ia menoleh kearah Sasuke. Sama dengannya Naruto, Sasuke marah. Emosinya tak terkendali, melihat akan putrinya dalam bahaya. Sasuke mengatifkan _Susano-o_ miliknya. Ia segera menghampiri Sarada dan berusaha melindunginya

"Akan kubuat ini menjadi lebih sulit. Kematian mu akan dimulai dari sekarang" ucap Shin

Ia meletakkan pedangnya diatas lengan Sarada yang tak terluka. Ia segera menarik garis secara vertikal dengan pedangnya diatas lengan Sarada. Membuat lengan itu tergores. Semakin lama darah keluar dari lengan Sarada. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu tak tinggal diam, ia segera melukai lawan-nya dengan _chidori_ miliknya. Shin terpental, sebagian perutnya terkena _chidori_ milik Sasuke, ia segera mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Sasuke segera menggendong tubuh putrinya, ia segera membawa Sarada pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha.

"Apa yang terjadi disini"ucap Chouchou yang melihat situasi diluar ruang pertumaan sungguh kacau.

"Sarada…dia kenapa Hokage _-sama_?"tambahnya ketika melihat lengan Sarada yang terluka.

Sasuke segera pergi dari tempat ini, Naruto segera menarik tangan Chouchou untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa terasa Sasuke meneteskan air matanya, air matanya jatuh kepipi Sarada. Sasuke mengeratkan peganggan-nya ke tubuh Sarada, hatinya sungguh sakit. Ia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi. Sudah cukup keluarganya saja, dia tak ingin ini terjadi kepada putrinya. Ia memasuki gerbang desa Konaha, ia mepercepat langkahnya.

* * *

Dari arah berlawanan, wanita itu berlari dengan cepat. Hatinya cemas, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya. Wanita itu merasakan aliran chakra seseorang yang kacau, tidak…bukan hanya seseorang. Tetapi lebih dari seseorang, ia memberhentikan langkahnya berdiri berlawanan dengan arah datangnya chakra beberapa orang yang ia rasakan. Ia dengan sigap, melemparkan shiruken kearah yang berlawanan darinya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, orang itu mulai muncul. Sakura memicingkan matanya, ia terkejut ketika melihat orang itu. Yang ternyata adalah suaminya dan putrinya yang berada dalam dekapan sang Ayah. "Ada apa dengan putrinya"batin-nya

Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke, ia terkejut ketika melihat Sarada tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke segera memberhentikan langkahnya, ketika ia melihat Sakura.

"Ia terluka"ucap Sasuke

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke, sungguh kaget. Ia tersadar, bahwa lengan putrinya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Letakkan ia disana"ucap Sakura

Sasuke segera meletakkan putrinya dibangku yang berada dekat darinya. Tempat ini, tempat dimana ia ingin pergi meninggalkan desa, dan Sakura yang berusaha menghentikkan-nya.

Sakura segera mengalirkan chakranya, kepada lengan putrinya yang terluka parah. Perlahan luka itu menutup, dan meninggalkan goresan panjang dilengan-nya. Sakura menatap sendu putrinya. "Ia terkena racun, jadi kita tunggu saja sampai kesadaran-nya pulih kembali"

Naruto yang baru saja tiba, segera bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"ujarnya

"Ya"ucap Sakura

"Baguslah, dengan begitu aku masih bisa bermain dengan Sarada"ucap Chouchou riang

Sakura yang mendengar akan hal itu hanya tersenyum simpul kepada Chouchou.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mengantar Chouchou pulang Hokage _-sama_ " ucap Sakura

Naruto menatap sebal kearah Sakura yang memanggilnya terlalu formal. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan seperti itu, kau kan temanku Sakura. Aku akan segera mengantarnya pulang. Jaga Sarada dengan baik ya Sakura _-chan"_ ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Sakura menatap kepergian sang Hokage dan Chouchou, ia menatap wajah putrinya yang masih belum membuka matanya.

Dengan sigap Sasuke mengendong tubuh putrinya, ia menatap kearah Sakura. Sakura yang ditatap segera mengerti maksud tatapan dari si bungsu Uchiha.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menghancurkan rumah kita, beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi aku dan Sarada menumpang dirumah Shizune _-san"_ ucap Sakura menunduk

Sasuke hanya diam membisu, ia tak menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju sesuatu tempat. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang dengan diam membisu. "Maafkan aku ya Sasuke _-kun_ aku jadi membuatmu repot"batin Sakura

Sasuke memberhentikkan langkahnya disebuah rumah, yang Sakura ketahui.

"Ini kan rumah Kakashi _-sensei_. Kenapa Sasuke berpikir untuk kesini?"ucap Sakura

Sasuke dengan salah satu tangan-nya mengetuk pintu rumah mantan gurunya.

Pintu rumah itu segera terbuka, dan muncul lah Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo! Sasuke ada apa kau kemari?"ucap Kakashi

Kakashi melihat kebelakang tubuh Sasuke, ternyata ia datang bersama Sakura dan Sarada yang berada didalam gendonggan-nya.

"Biarkan aku masuk"ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke memasuki rumah mantan gurunya, tanpa permisi. Kakashi hanya bisa menatap Sasuke, dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf atas ketidak sopanan-nya Kakashi _-sensei"_ ucap Sakura segera memasuki rumah mantan gurunya

Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua mantan muridnya. "Mereka semakin dewasa"ucapnya

Kakashi segera menutup pintu rumahnya dan masuk kedalam.

"Mitsuki sedang apa kau disini"ucap Sakura ketika melihat salah satu teman Sarada.

"Tidak. Aku kesini hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada Hokage ke-6"ujarnya

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sarada _Obasan?_ "tambahnya

"Tidak ada. Dia baik-baik saja Mitsuki- _san_ "ucap Sakura

"Sebaiknya aku pulang. Terima kasih atas waktunya Kakashi- _sensei_ , aku pergi dulu ya. Sampaikan salamku kepada Sarada ya _Obasan_ "ucap Mitsuki segera meninggalkan rumah sang Hokage ke-6

"Sebaiknya kau letakkan Sarada di kamarku, Sasuke."ucap Kakashi

Sasuke segera pergi menuju kamar Kakashi. Meninggalkan dua orang yang tersisa, diruang tamu.

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"ucap Kakashi

Sakura terdiam untuk sesaat, dan menghela nafas. Ia menceritakan apa yang sudah diceritakan Sasuke diperjalanan menuju kesini.

Kakashi mendengarkan dengan baik, apa yang diceritakan Sakura.

"Jadi begitu yah"ucap Kakashi ketika Sakura sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya

"Benar-benar merepotkan"tambahnya

"Tetapi Sasuke _-kun_ dan Naruto sudah berhasil mengalahkan-nya. Tapi sepertinya mereka masih hidup"ucap Sakura

"Kebangkitan-nya Akatsuki. Benar- benar menyebalkan, tapi tenang saja kita pasti bisa mengalahkan-nya. Lagi pula ia belum mempunyai anggota yang cukup banyak"ucap Kakashi

"Kakashi- _sensei_ terima kasih. Kami akan segera membeli rumah, maaf merepotkan"ucap Sakura

Kakashi hanya membalas mantan muridnya dengan senyum tulusnya. Waktu seakan-akan cepat sekali, baru kemarin ia melihat mereka masih anak-anak, namun sekarang mereka sudah dewasa dan sudah memiliki generasi penerus mereka.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang terima kasih kepada kalian. Kalian benar-benar muridku yang aku banggakan. Naruto yang sudah menjadi Hokage, Sakura yang sudah menjadi shinobi yang lebih kuat, dan Sasuke sudah menjadi ninja terhebat. Terima kasih"batin Kakashi.

* * *

Sasuke meletakkan Sarada keranjang dengan perlahan. Ia menatap wajah putrinya, ia benar-benar menyesali perkataan kasarnya tadi. "Maaf"ucap Sasuke

Ia mencium kening putrinya, dengan rasa penyesalan di hatinya.

Sarada membuka matanya, perlihatan-nya kabur. Namun beberapa detik kemudian pandangan-nya kembali normal. Ia melihat ayahnya, yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Papa"ujarnya

"Hn"

"Papa kita dimana? Apa yang terjadi denganku?!"ucap Sarada

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat"ucap Sasuke

"Aku minta maaf, atas perkataan ku sebelumnya. Maaf"ucap Sarada

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur bahwa orang tuaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Hidupku adalah suatu kebahagiaan yang tak ada artinya. Terima kasih telah menjadi orang tuaku, aku menyayangi Papa"ucap Sarada tersenyum tulus

"Sebaiknya kau tidur"ucap Sasuke ia menyentil dahi Sarada dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, menuju ruang tamu.

Sarada menatap kepergian Ayahnya, ia tersenyum diperlakukan begitu dengan Ayahnya. Ia benar-benar sangat senang "Terima kasih"ucapnya

"Perkataan Hokage- _sama_ memang benar. Sekarang aku mulai mengetahui tentang Uchiha. Terkadang Uchiha memiliki caranya tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan perasaan-nya, sama halnya dengan Papa. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bahwa aku terlahir sebagai Uchiha. Aku tak peduli dengan perkataan tentang anak tadi, bahwa aku hanya aib bagi klan Uchiha. Aku akan menjadi Ninja yang hebat, sehebat Papa dan Mama. Karena aku adalah seorang Uchiha, aku tak boleh lemah. Aku akan menunjukkan kepada dunia shinobi, kalau aku ini adalah Uchiha Sarada. Ninja yang sangat kuat, dan pantang menyerah. Karena aku adalah generasi penerus klan Uchiha"batin Sarada.

"Dan satu lagi Uchiha selalu egois, karena Uchiha memang selalu begitu. sama halnya dengan Ayahku. Seorang Uchiha, juga terkenal tak mau kalah. Jika ia menginginkan sesuatu, mereka akan selalu berjuang. Dan Uchiha juga tak suka melihat orang yang mereka sayangi tersakiti, sama halnya dengan ayahku. Mama selalu bilang bahwa Papa sungguh mengagumi Uchiha Itachi. Ia adalah manusia yang sempurna, tetapi menurutku Uchiha lah yang sempurna. Setiap orang yang menyandang nama klan Uchiha, selalu mempunyai cerita tersendiri. Dan aku ingin menjadi salah satunya. Karena aku adalah seorang yang berasal dari klan Uchiha, dan namaku adalah Sarada"tambahnya

 **...**

 **Fin.**

Note : Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca. Maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata-kata, dan salam kenal bagi kalian semua. Karena aku masih baru disini, mohon kritik dan saran-nya. Mind To Review?


End file.
